Of Muggles and Motorbikes
by mrpadfoot
Summary: It all starts in July of 1975 in a mechanic's garage in London when a certain wizard with a love for motorcylces meets a muggle who fixes them. All in all this isn't going to be such a boring summer afterall...
1. Amethyst July 20

~A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! This is my way of getting back at all you random S/R slashers. SIRIUS IS STRAIGHT!!! Also this is me writing now that I know what Sirius's past really WAS like. So ignore all my pre-book 5 stories, 'cause they don't make sense anymore. The character Amethyst is in no way based on JK Rowling I just stole her last name. Peace. ~  
  
~I OWN NOTHING!!!!~  
  
Amethyst Rowling (A/N: haven't you ever wondered how these books got written?) was your average run-of-the-mill girl. She was born in Dublin Ireland but her family moved to England when things got dangerous, because being shot was not on her 'list of things to do before she turned 50'. She helped out almost everyday over 4 summers in the mechanic's garage her father had opened up on Magi street. Amethyst had had a love for cars and motorcycles and things ever since she was little. Probably since her father had always owned a garage and her four brothers were around her age so they were always around. She had a sister who had already gone to college, by Amethyst's 6th birthday. But something, rather someone, changed the mundane nature of her life and turned her existence totally upside down.  
  
****July 20, 1975, 1:25 PM*****  
  
It was a warm day and the garage door was opened as usual. The room was cement and always cold even in the blistering heat. Her bright ginger hair was done up in a high ponytail and she had a smudge of oil across her freckly nose. Her elder brother Jett's radio was on next to her Volks Wagon Mini-bus that had been given to them by a very disgruntled owner who didn't want it back. Ever. So it became Amethyst's "project" and soon enough, next school year in fact, it'd be her car.  
  
"I hope I die before I get old!" she sung along with the radio in her heavy Irish accent. Her father was underneath a nearby Buick dropped of by some Welsh bloke. "Talkin' 'bout my generation! MY GENERATION BABY!"  
  
"Stop singin' and sweep, Am, its very distracting." Said her father who had come out from under the car, his pale completion almost totally covered in grease and oil that contrasted incredibly from his nearly gray hair, it was a peachy-orangey-gray. "Or work on your car or somethin', it's a slow day today."  
  
The Who slowly faded out into a DJ jabbering on the AM radio. Amethyst took her brother Albin's toolbox off the top of her mini-bus, Albin was the oldest of the five at home, nearly 20. As she popped the hood of the car another song she knew came on, this time by a group that wasn't widely know but was pretty good in her opinion. Cool for Cats by Squeeze. The words were impossible to understand due to the speed of the song and the heavy Cockney accents the singers had. But of course she tried to sing along.  
  
"The Indians.dededede da bum da de dum. Cool for cats. Cool for cats." She doubted anyone but Squeeze knew the actual words. Well Squeeze and the boy who was about to correct her.  
  
"It's the Indians send signals from rocks above the pass. The cowboys take positions with their horses on the grass. Or something to that effect." Said a voice. She jerked her head up quickly hitting the top of her head on the hood.  
  
"Ow! Jeez! Can I help you?" Asked Amethyst rubbing the top of her head.  
  
"You okay?" asked the boy standing in front of her. He was very tall, and about her age. He had longish black hair and shining gray eyes that didn't stay gray for long, in the few seconds that she looked at them they turned to a slate-green to a pure ocean green color. He had a smug smile on his face. "Nah I was just looking at the motorcycles," he said gesturing in back of him.  
  
"Any of them yours?" she asked wiping the oil from her hands taking a step forward.  
  
"Nah," said the boy again. "Just like to look."  
  
"Not you again!" said Amethyst's father getting to his feet towering over the boy at 6 foot 6 inches Donald Rowling was a very intimidating figure.  
  
"Hi." Said the boy, his eyes changed to coal black the same color as his hair. He gulped. "I was just.leaving?" Said the boy. Then he turned back to Amethyst quickly, "meanwhile at the station there's a couple of likely lads who swear like 'how's your father' and they're very cool for cats." He quoted with the song.  
  
"Unless you own something or are dropping something off, LEAVE!" repeated Mr. Rowling.  
  
"Bye!" said the boy quickly nearly racing out of the shop.  
  
"That oddball's in everyday looking at the motorbikes, he doesn't own one, he didn't drop one off, he's just HERE. Kids need more things to do over the summer I say," he went off rambling to himself as he rolled himself back under the Welshman's car.  
  
Cool for cats came to a close and The Rolling Stones followed quickly. "He comes here EVERYDAY?"  
  
"Almost, usually a little later when you've already gone in. Nut job if I've ever seen one." He said calmly, "Am, you wanna hand me that wrench its just out of my reach."  
  
"Of course dad." She kicked it rather then handed it toward the reach of the six and a half foot man.  
  
"Thanks love." He muttered grabbing it and taking it underneath the car with him. "Think he'll be by again." She asked calmly. "Absolutely, he must have a hard head it doesn't seem to sink in that we don't want him here."  
  
At that moment two tall 13-year-old boys bounded down the stairs like two puppies. Donnan and Bowie were twins, nearly identical although not exactly. Bowie's hair was lighter and didn't have any freckles except for two on his nose. his eyes were amber. Donnan had hair that was nearly brown and no freckles on his face but it looked like her was wearing a spotted coat when he took of his shirt. Donnan's eyes were brown.  
  
"Mum says lunch!" Shouted Donnan who had reached the bottom of the steps first, "First come first serve!"  
  
"Right," said Donald pulling himself to his feet. Amethyst took off the blue covering she wore over her clothes.  
  
Amethyst said, "Jett's in the office?" "Yeah tell 'im to come up stairs will you." "Right." She said, and she watched the two boys and her father run up the stairs.  
  
"Is he gone?" asked the smooth British accent of the boy from before.  
  
"What the-you again! Look my dad said you're mental and we're closing up anyway." Said Amethyst agitatedly. "Hey calm down, I just like motorcycles. I'm not going to steal one or anything, just looking," said the boy running a long hand down the handle bar of someone's motorcycle; his eyes were sea foam green. "I'm Sirius by the way."  
  
"About what?" asked Amethyst confusedly.  
  
It was the boy's turn to look aggravated, "its my name, S-I-R-I-U-S. I get that a lot though." He continued to fondle the motorbike.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm Amethyst so I know something about weird names." She smiled. He did too. Sirius had very white perfect teeth. He was cute to say the least. "Do you live around here?"  
  
"Yeah down on Grimauld, just a block or two that way." He pointed vaguely behind him.  
  
"Am, you still down there? Come on wash up and eat already!" came Aldin's voice, "get Jett and get up here!"  
  
"Keep your shirt on!" she shot back up the steps, "I'll see you around, hell if you get here early enough I'll actually get to talk to you." She said to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I'll be back." He said leaving.  
  
"Jett!" screamed Amethyst into the office, "LUNCH!" 


	2. Sirius July 20

A/N: If Moony or Lily is reading this I got around to writing this. Love you guys!  
  
****July 20, 1975, 1:55 PM*****  
  
Sirius Black walked slowly down the streets of London whistling "Something" by the Beatles to himself. He really needed to find a new place with motorcycles to hang out. He had had a fascination with them since they learned about them and cars in Muggle Studies (a class he originally chose just to spite his parents, but actually liked now.) Speed machines. He just wanted to ride one, maybe even change it. The things they did in that garage were amazing. I'd honestly be great to get to tinker around with those machines.  
  
But the head mechanic.well he was another story. 'I am not a nutter,' he thought indignantly like that giant should talk anyone who names their daughter.their very attractive daughter.after a color was insane. Although he had to remind himself he was named after a star.  
  
His thoughts traveled back to the muggle girl in the repair shop. Amethyst. She had those large purple eyes and freckles. She seemed to about his age too. Although she looked immature with her hair up like that and the oil smudged on her face. Yeah he'd see her again.  
  
Then his thoughts turned to his mother. God she was going to kill him he looked down at his watch almost 2:00. Ever since his dad died the year before his mother had been twice as mean to Sirius probably for his father, although it was an improvement since his father had actually hit him once for shooting off a Filibuster's Firework at Elroy Malfoy's son Lucious, who was now 22 and dating his older cousin Narsissa. His whole family hated the idea that Sirius was a Gryffindor with very different ideals from the rest of his family.  
  
Amethyst kept zapping in and out of his head like a firefly's light. But as he approached the stoop of his house her image was erased completely. "Excuse. I need an excuse or my mum'll eat me alive." Before opening the door he thought hard upon a solution. Before pulling the small golden key out of his pocket bracing himself.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" shrieked his mother, already standing at the door. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun that put even McGonagall's to shame. Her sharp black eyes were small and angry, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST TWO HOURS YOU LITTLE BRAT WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER?!" Regulus who was a year and a half younger then Sirius came to the door that lead down to the kitchen smirking proudly as his mother yelled.  
  
"Look I can explain! Seriously!" Said Sirius throwing up his hands in protest. "I got sidetracked, looking in shops in Diagon alley. I lost track of t."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me you blood traitor!" Shouted Mrs. Black. Regulus smiled and began to nod. Sirius mouthed, "I'm going to kill you!" at his brother with the appropriate hand motion. "And don't you DARE make faces at you brother who's noble and he knows his place and the place of all Mudds and Mudbloods."  
  
"Yeah Sirius learn your place!" Regulus chimed in repressing a laugh, "and learn the place of the scum that surrounds us!"  
  
Sirius's mother's eyes were tiny slits in her head. She held out her wand Sirius grimaced ready for her to attack, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She looked as if it was taking every once of strength not hurt him.  
  
"Mistress," Sirius looked up as Kreatcher entered in a deep bow, "Kreatcher has cleaned the youngest master's room."  
  
"Very good Kreatcher go now, your presence is annoying." Said Mrs. Black, "and Sirius go to your room before I vomit. I'll call you when your dinner is ready. Clear?"  
  
"Yes," said Sirius "you ugly old bitch" he added under his breath. 


	3. Amethyst July 21

****July 21, 1975, 12:11 PM*****  
  
Amethyst again had her head stuffed into her mini-bus when he came  
again.  
  
"Hey Amethyst!" said Sirius. She banged her head against the bus's  
hood again.  
  
"You can't sneak up on people like that." She said rubbing the top of  
her head. "Your lucky my dad's not in or he'd go totally Medieval on  
your ass."  
  
"Where is he anyway?" asked Sirius looking around worriedly.  
  
"We're technically not even opened, I just needed some fresh air."  
She said gesturing toward the huge opened garage door. "He's upstairs  
helping my brother, Jett, with his summer reading."  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Sirius looking over the mini-bus. It  
had peeling purple paint and a large chipping peace sign decal on the  
door.  
  
"Its my Mini-bus. My baby." Said Amethyst smiling. "I've been  
working on this since like I dunno May and have been planning on  
having something like this since I was five."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Hey, I've got kind of a weird idea and you might not buy into or anything, but since you're not opened, and like you've already stated your dad thinks I belong in a mental asylum why don't we not stay here, like get.I dunno.ice cream or something." He said suddenly and nervously.  
  
"I'd love to, Sirius. I just have to tell my parents and change. You wanna come up?" She shook her head toward the stairs, although after doing so she regretted it. That little voice that echoes in your head said 'bad idea.'  
  
"But your dad thinks I'm a weirdo nutjob, so going upstairs might be bad." Said Sirius following her to the steps.  
  
"Come on, my dad's really nice when you get to know him." She said looking into his eyes, which were now a light sky-blue like the sky on a perfect spring day without any clouds blemishing its appearance. She led him up the cement staircase to the wooden door. She opened it slowly and the sounds of the four boys and the two parents bled out onto the staircase. "Hey everyone," said Amethyst sticking her head in, her father, mother and older brother were all sitting at the kitchen table. A copy of The Shining was opened next to her brother. Her mother was reading too although it was an art book. "I'm gonna go out for a little while, okay?"  
  
"Who are you going with?" asked her mother; she was also tall and red- haired, although her's had gray streaks through her curly mane. Her hands seemed to be permanently discolored from all the painting she did. "You don't know them." Amethyst said calmly.  
  
"Can we meet them?" asked her mother.  
  
"I bet she's got a boyfriend!" said Bowie laughing. Donnan chimed in giggling.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Amethyst shouted reflexively.  
  
"Can I meet him?" asked Donald calmly.  
  
"Sure dad, Sirius you can come in," said Amethyst, "this is Sirius  
Black he lives down on Grimauld. Now I'm going to go change." She  
disappeared to her bedroom passed the living room that diverged off  
the dining room kitchen that they had entered in. She passed the  
purple door to her room and could hear Sirius trying to convince her  
father he wasn't a nut.  
  
She knew the scene Sirius had walked in was pretty ordinary, probably a  
lot like his house. Maybe with more kids. Amethyst took her hair out of  
its ponytail and it stayed there for a few seconds before gravity took  
its full effect. Amethyst ran a brush through it. It looked okay. She  
grinned at her reflection in the mirror that was covered in peace signs  
and pictures. She removed the ugly blue jumpsuit (A/N: now where was the  
hell was that word two chapters ago?) that she wore over her blue jeans  
and peasant top, which were both still clean. She threw her one-piece  
garment and work gloves onto her green bedspread before leaving her room  
again, this time into the bathroom that connected her brothers (Donnan  
and Bowie's) room to her room. She could never avoid getting something  
on or near her nose it seemed. She washed her face and suddenly realized  
something. She hardly knew Sirius, "calm yourself," she said to her  
reflection, "its called making friends. Besides if he's a jerk you know  
karate." With a quick confident nod to herself she turned and strode out  
of the room. 


	4. Sirius July 21

~A/N: Everyone I want u to welcome Moony to the very happy home of Fanfiction.net. Rem is under the name Werewolf_at_Hogwarts. Not that Remus is a werewolf or anything.hey look over there! ::runs:: ::from an unknown location:: errr I stretched the truth on the North Irish Republic of Ireland fighting thing. I just remember reports of them killing each other for a looong time.so just go with it and take no offence. ~  
  
***July 21, 1975, 1:00 PM******  
  
Sirius hadn't before that day been in such close proximity to a muggle. Hell, just a half hour ago had been in a muggle kitchen. With six muggles and an Irish setter, who was a very sweet dog and seemed to be adjusting to the city well. At the moment in fact he was walking with a muggle. Amethyst.  
  
She was very, very cute in his opinion. Amethyst was thin and tall. She had deep red hair with strawberry blond highlights, freckles were scattered like stars across her nose. The most predominant feature on her face would be her eyes, they were a stunning purple that could be described as heliotrope with darker violet streaks that ran through the pale purple to meet her pupil. She looked much better outside of the mechanic's garage uniform.  
  
The two were walking side by side down the sidewalk now eating ice cream cones as they talked.  
  
"My turn, favorite animal?" Sirius asked, the two had been laughing, joking together, and asking each other's favorite this and that.  
  
"No contest it would have to a dog," she said instantaneously before licking the chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius grinning.  
  
"Absolutely, why?"  
  
"Mine too." Said Sirius after a second; he was about to show her something that he had learned at Hogwarts illegally. He could be a dog at will, an honest to god actual dog. But showing a wizard would be stupider then brainlessness. Showing a muggle would be indescribably dumb. "I liked your Irish setter by the way."  
  
"Yeah, my dad needed everyone in the family to be Irish since for some reason Jett broke the whole red head thing." Jett, who Sirius had met, was blond. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, a brother he's not a nice kid." Said Sirius although he thought it made Regulus look too good. So he added, "most venomous snakes look friendly compared to him." She laughed, so did he. It was weird; Sirius was very calm amongst girls at Hogwarts. You could have asked any girl in the school he never skipped a beat, never missed a cue, but around Amethyst he was always nervous he was going to slip up and end up looking like an idiot. But it wasn't a disturbing nervousness he just wanted to look good around her. Maybe it was something about her perfect gaze, melodic laugh, her shining teeth, or her dynamic personality. He became conscious that as he had been thinking he had either slipped his hand into hers or she had slipped hers into his. But it felt normal. Like their hands belonged together.  
  
She looked up at him and he could feel himself blush a little. Her gaze was captivating. "When'd you move here?" he asked not able to think of anything else to say.  
  
She smiled, "when I was around 10. Things were getting bad between Northern Ireland and The Republic of Ireland and my dad was sure we were going to die because he's weird so we moved. My aunt lives down the road a piece so here we are. Where do you go to school? I figured we should go to the same school but I haven't seen you there."  
  
"Me, oh I go to a boarding school in Scotland," said Sirius quickly.  
  
"Oh man! We need someone like you where I go to school!" She snapped her fingers in an aggravated manner.  
"Not enough devilishly good-looking blokes where you go to school?" he asked after swallowing the last of his ice-cream cone.  
She rolled her eyes, "no, I was referring to the fact that you're fun to be around, even if you are an conceited nutjob."  
  
"But you know I'm cute right?" he asked, "A cute nutjob."  
  
"Sure a cute vain nutjob." She said fighting a laugh, Sirius saw her blushing and felt the grip on his hand tighten a little then loosen again. He smiled openly. Soon they were standing in front of the now shut garage door on Magi street.  
  
"And, you," he began, "are a dazzling loudmouth." He winked and she all out giggled.  
"Thank you, Mr. Nutjob." Amethyst grinned that perfect smile again and his heart melted. He hardly knew this girl and he was falling head over heals for her, "but I'm not that loud or that pretty."  
"That loud, hell yes. That pretty, that too." He said. She was staring into his eyes; he didn't usually like it when people stared it usually meant someone in his family was going to kill him or something. This was different, this was perfect. Perhaps even better then that. He could see every line in her irises; her red hair framed her face. They were so close he could count the freckles.  
"Amethyst? Is that you?" Bowie came careening to a halt in front of them. Sirius bit his tongue. "So he's not your boyfriend?" He laughed insanely, "wait 'till I tell Donnan!"  
"Don't you dare you little slug!" screamed Amethyst, braking the already destroyed gaze that she and Sirius had once shared.  
"Amethyst's got a boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Amethyst's got a boyfriend!" he shouted running into the house.  
"Sorry, Sirius," she said and got up onto her tip toes quickly kissing him on the cheek, "gotta go face the music. I'll see you tomorrow after I go to Church." As she disappeared into the house Sirius just stood there one hand on his face where she had kissed him. "Bye." He muttered usually softly. Then he shouted loudly throwing his hands in the air, racing shadows home. 


End file.
